Over the last few decades, coaxial cables have been widely deployed around the world. However, it is difficult for conventional cable access technology to meet a future requirement of a user.
A coaxial distribution network based on the Ethernet passive optical network (EPON) protocol (EPON Protocol over Coaxial Distribution Network, EPoC) is a next-generation hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) access technology that can be applicable to various application scenarios (including an optical fiber section and a coaxial section) of a cable television network. The EPoC transplants a Media Access Control (MAC) layer protocol of the EPON to the coaxial section of the cable television network, and defines a physical layer based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM).
An EPON system and an EPoC system generally use a forward error correction (FEC) method to reduce a bit error rate of information transmission. A corresponding FEC parameter is also generated when the FEC method is used to reduce the bit error rate. Generally, a receive end can correctly perform decoding on received service data according to a corresponding FEC parameter only after receiving the corresponding FEC parameter sent by a transmit end, and transfer of the FEC parameter inevitably needs to occupy a corresponding spectrum resource.